


Dory the Goldfish

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Pets, gold fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take Daisy to the pet store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dory the Goldfish

Clint yelled to his daughter, "Daisy, sweetheart, we have to go. Don't you want your gold fish?"

Daisy came rushing, said, "I do, Papa. Lets go."

Phil just watched them with an amused glint in his eyes.

AT THE PET STORE

The lady in the store came up to them and asked, "How may I help you?"

Phil said, "We are looking for a pet fish."

The lady said, "Right this way."

Phil, Clint and Daisy followed her to the section where they kept the fish. Daisy sprinted ahead to see.

The lady asked, "Any preferences?"

Clint said, "A goldfish would do. But its entirely up to the munchkin."

Daisy called, "Daddy, Papa, I want this one."

They went to see which fish she was pointing at. It was a tiny goldfish.

The lady said, "Good choice. She was bought only 2 days ago. She is a red comet."

Phil said, "We'll take it."

Phil went to pay while the lady's assistant transferred the fish in a fish bowl.

Clint said, "Thank you."

AT HOME

Daisy introduced the fish to Lucky, "Lucky meet your new friend, Dory the Goldfish. Dory this is Lucky."

Lucky barked happily.


End file.
